I Want To Know!
by vienna13
Summary: Reborn gathers everyone to find out deep and dark secrets, aka, anything you want or need to know pairings for sure OC100, OCR, OC69 and OCBel this is comic relife and will have chracter abuse! be warned for non-sence and slight story change :D
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the ceiling utterly bored out of my mind. my Lil brother had no time to spend with his older sister and neither did my Lil sister. I thought about Tsuna and Uni and the last time I had seen my half siblings while fingering the black pacifier. My phone rang unexpectedly, I hopped off my bed and went to pick it up.

"hello?" asked the familiar voice of 1 of 4 of my stalkers. "Why hello Reborn." I spoke into the phone "Is there something you need?" "yes there is ." he spoke in his solid UN-characteristic voice. "what is it? and I swearer if you ask for a lap dance i will kick you in the balls the next time i see you." i told him fiercely, he laughed "no, the idea is appealing but i would like your help to host a small... get together, i need the Varia and the Milfiore to be there but your the only one who can get them to come, if you can talk to Vindi-care and get Mukuro to come as well that would be great."

i thought about the offer and then the people who he was talking about. Varia was like my family, Xaunxus was my dad, Lussuria my mom, Squ-Nii my brother, Levi kinda like my dog and Mammon/Viper was my grandpa, and then there was Bel, another one of my stalkers, he would come i sucked up to him. i could handle Varia for sure.

then the Milfiore crossed my mind. i had a less stable relationship with them but a good one none the less, Bluebell was like one of my BFF's and we hung out often, Zakuro would be hard to motivate but i could try, Kikiyo would be easy as pie to get to come if i got him his eye liner, Daisy would come if i could get the others to come, Ghost would be totally fine to come cause he would have nothing better to do and Byakuran who was another of my stalkers would for sure come if i told him i would come. all in all no difficulties.

then came Vendi-care, i had to go and get my last stalker Mukuro who would ask for somthing in return, but i could always counter it with the old 'im getting you out of Vendi-care what more do you want?' thing. most difficult overall.

"well?" reborn asked. "whats in it for me?" i asked him. i heard him smirk in the phone "you get to do something entertaining." "and you wounder why i think you stalk me." he laughed "sure we have a deal" i told him. "OK take them to Nammimori and one more thing." he told me. "what?" "what are you wearing?" i slammed down the phone and hung up on him. then set out to gather the families

as expected i was able to get the families and Mukuro to come we arrived where reborn had specified, Tsuna's family, the first generation, the Alcobanio, the Shimon family and Uni were there. Tsuna looked at me but i told him i had no idea what was going on. "well I'm glad you all could make it" Reborn's voice came from the front of the room. "as i know your all probably wondering, you are here to participate in a game." silver bracelets clamped around every ones wrist. "reborn what is this?" Tsuna asked.

i noticed reborn also had a bracelet on silver like everyone else's, i looked at mine and saw gold. "the person who has gold can participate but that person will read out questions. " reborn told us. i heard Xaunxus sigh and say "so that's what this is, we're doing one of those stupid 'you have to answer these questions' things." Byakuran nodded excitedly "everyone that is asked a question and must answer truthfully,if you lie you will be forced to tell everyone the details. the one with the golden bracelet asks the questions and can be asked questions as well." he smiled. "how do you know this?" i asked him. "mandatory event for leaders, the amount of people who come varies and it can be used for more then one person." Giotto continued.

"so who has the gold bracelet?" Tsuna asked. "i do." i replied. i series of grins went around the area, or rather 4 grins in specific and i know you know who I'm talking about. "so what do you need to know Sora?" the 4 grinning males chimed, why me?

* * *

well I'm doing this cause I'm bored and here's how it works. you send your question and i answer, you can ask about any of the characters there and about Sora who is my OC, oh and for those wondering about My New Life I'm sorta stuck cause I'm writing about Haru and i really hate her so i think i should just kill her and give her role to chrome, but if you want to save Haru speak now or forever hold your peace! but no fear! this is just a side project and most of my time will go into My New Life. Review ^^ and ask away cause this is going to be my comic relife.


	2. Chapter 2

"Care to elaborate?" I asked Reborn, I really didn't get this. I mean I get the hole ask and answer but how does it work. "You read these cards, they are questions that someone here wants to know, of course, it's all secret as far as who asked them." Giotto answered. "Nee-sama, you want to start?" Tsuna asked, I nodded.

I took a card and looked at the question "Ok then..." I looked at the card not really wanting to ask it, I mean, it was kind of embarrassing. Reborn smirked knowing my dilemma "No matter what all questions must be read and answered." I glared at him the asked the question but before I did I said. "So I ask the questions so no one gets embarrassed huh?" Giotto nodded "That and so when someone asks a question that makes a person mad, no one knows who to kill" I smiled "I see that logic... So here's the question, Is Byakuran...A happy crab?" Everyone laughed and then Byakuran said still laughing "I am now!" I laughed

"Next question...Pfft, is Mukuro really a pomegranate, not a pineapple?" We all laughed at the question, Mukuro was silent "I don't style my hair after either of them... Why does everyone think I do?" Tsuna laughed "Because the tuff you have resembles them" We had a snicker fit again and I asked the next question.

"Lussuria...Are you a turkey? Ok, what the hell?" I asked, Lussuria ignored the dumb question and answered "I believe I'm not, sorry deary~" The other members of Varia rolled their eyes at the motherly male. I asked the next question.

"Is Bel from a different time period?" I asked "What does that means?" Tsuna asked "I think it's asking if he came from the past or the future originally" Uni replied. Bel frowned "Why would a peasant ask such a useless question? Prince is from the 16th century, isn't everyone else?" We all stared the blonde prince. "What?" He asked. "Bel, this is the 21st century..." I told him and he went 'oh'. I read the next question.

"Who likes pie? Raise your hand" I asked. Tsuna, Uni, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Lussuria, Squ-nii, Viper, Bel, Bluebell, Kikyo, Daisy, Byakuran, Ryohie, Chrome, Giotto, Asari, Deamond, Knuckles, Lambo, Lampo, Reborn, Colenello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Fong, Enma and I all raised our hands. "Hey Reborn, can I say statements?" Reborn nodded and I gave a statement.

"Leather goggles beat your leather pants Xaunxus!" I told him, he shrugged his shoulders and waved me away. "wait, what was the statement?" He asked, apparently before he wasn't paying attention….. "Leather goggles beat your leather pants Xaunxus…" I repeated, I saw Xaunxus twitch "Who ever told him that would have died…. Good thing this is a blind ask…" Squ-nii said slowly backing away from Xaunxus "Why?" I asked "Those pants are his pride and joy, he got them when he became Varia boss…" Squ-nii explained. All the Varia members were stepping away from the boss now, many of the smart ones followed their example… Except me, I just passed him a bottle a tequila "Drink, it'll calm you" I told him, he drank it in a matter of seconds, then I passed him another bottle of booze until he was much too drunk to kill anyone.

"Ok, I have a question now." I said suddenly. "What?" Reborn asked. "It's for Byakuran, I've been meaning to ask this for awhile but I always forget... Byakuran, have you ever been in a parallel dimension where you were the opposite gender?" Byakuran paled, that meant that he really didn't want to answer that question. "I seen myself and everyone here as the opposite gender... So can we please drop it?" He said quickly. Mukuro wasn't satisfied though... "Kufufu, but even though you've seen us what did you-" "I SAID DROP IT!" Byakuran screamed "That shit messes up my reality, so I avoid all contact with dimensions that carry opposite genders..." We all stared at him then I asked "What's so bad about it?" Byakuran quickly glared at me then sighed. "Imagine it, what if Tsuna were a girl? What if Mukuro were a girl? What if YOU were a boy! It freaking scares me... People I know well and love? As the opposite gender? Well listening to this talk is ok but when you see yourself as a woman you just don't feel the same anymore..." I heard Reborn laugh "So you saw yourself as a woman and were turn on huh?" Byakuran was completely silent. "Um, let's just drop the topic now... Next question..."

* * *

Well that was entertaining! I haven't posted in ages! Thank you for reading my useless drabbles. Review! Please! And I hope you liked the chapter! I own nothing except Sora.

Bye-bye~


	3. Chapter 3

After the whole Byakuran thing we took a break. After he had time to calm down and Xaunxus was no longer completely hammered we continued, "Ok, well, dose Pineapple+ the Devil = Mukuro... Ok I thought we were past this point!" I yelled. Mukuro shook his head, "I am NOT a pineapple. The devil maybe, not a pineapple…"

"Man Mukuro you're popular….Dose Mukuro fear Fran?" I laughed, "Ah Fran, the little bastard…" "I am not afraid of Fran….Why would I be?" Mukuro asked, "Ushishishi, maybe because froggy has no emotions?" Bel said aloud, "Sempai~ I have Emotions…You just can't read them…" Said green haired teen said, "Fran dear, no one except Sora can~" We all had to agree on that.

"What's next?" Tsuna asked, "How is Gingerbread a magician but not a mist user? Wait, he's not even here!" I yelled after reading the question, "Says you!" There was a blast of smoke and Gingerbread appeared, "How did you…?" The ginger laughed, "Magic~ …Anyway, I'm not a mist user because I wasn't compatible with it. And as for how am I a magician without it? Well, a magician never reveals his secrets~" I blinked, "I'm just going to say it's because you're a ninja…." I really don't think anyone would have thought of that, and the strange thing was it made sense…

"Next question! Are Basil, Fuuta and Gingerbread related in some way? Well Ginger bread is here so answer." I ordered, "Fuuta is my fifth cousin on my uncles side and Basil is not related to my family in any way…" Then something in my mind clicked, "So weird powers runs in your family's blood." Gingerbread nodded.

Now for some reason all the cards were blank…. I wondered if it was because no one had thought of anymore questions. I thought for awhile, looking at the card to make it seem like I was reading it. Then I thought of a question, I laughed at myself for not thinking of it sooner, "Tsuna, you have a lot of women friends, do you ever feel like a pimp?" My baby brother went beat red in the face, "N-NO!" Many of the older people here laughed at his innocence.

The cards were still blank so I made up another one, faster this time, "Byakuran…Why do you like sweets so much? And how much sugar do you eat in a day?" Another question no one probably would have thought of, "Um….Well….I like it because it's sweet…? I have no idea how much I've eaten…." Byakuran said quickly.

I was going to continue but Bluebell must have thought everyone had a right to know, "He's eaten more than an elephant, weight wise." Everyone's mouths dropped, how was that even possible? Bluebell continued, "We've had to take him to the hospital a few times thanks to sugar overdose and he might have diabeaties…." "That's….Nice to know…." I had no idea what else to say, well nothing I could say…

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I really am! I wanted to make this chapter longer but thanks to lack of questions I couldn't...If youpeople want this to continue please ask questions! Lots of them! I hope you all enjoyed this, Review please! So you can ask questions! Any kind of question! 


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuran had been really shocking some people. I looked down at the card and a Question was there, for Byakuran…. Might as well continue with the shock, "Byakura, can you eat anything other than sweets?" He was going to say something but Kikyo answered, "Only if it's layered in sugar…So no." Byakuran pouted, "Why do you guys keep on answering for me?" "Maybe because we know you're going to lie?" Zakuro pointed out. Byakuran pouted again, sometimes he was so childish.

I looked down at the card and another question appeared. Seems like people were really getting on their game, no matter how weird it was, "Fran, true or false. Are you a frog?" Bel intercepted his question, "Of course froggy is a frog~ What else would he be? Ushishishi~" Fran sighed, "No, I'm not a frog." "That's the closest thing to an actual emotion you've shown to others so far." I said seeing that Fran was rather annoyed with the question.

"Xaunxus, can you cook good food?" I read aloud, "No…" He replied solemnly. Only the Varia and myself knew why he couldn't cook, "Why not?" Tsuna asked, "Because Xaunxus can't even use modern electric appliances. Lussuria does his laundry and Levi vacuums his room because the last time he tried to do either of them they blew up, literally." There were a few chuckles. I personally felt bad for Xaunxus, it wasn't his fault electronics hated him.

I glanced down at the card, oh this one was going to be good~ "Gokudera." The silverette turned to me at the mention of his name, "Do you like my brother?" "Of course I like the tenth!" He snapped, annoyed I would ask such a stupid question, "No, I mean like-like." Gokudera cocked his head to the side. I slapped my face, "Do you want my brothers babies or not!"

Gokudera was speechless, and then he yelled, "Men can't have children!" I smirked, "But you do have 'feelings' for him?" Gokudera went really red and started to stutter, "I-I-I…" Then some smoke started to fume off him, and then he fainted, "Seems like it was too hard to say in front of this many people and he over loaded….Tsuna, how do you take Gokudera's confession?" Tsuna turned to me in a deep shade of red, "There was no confession!" I waved it off, "Yes there was, just not in words…."

I hummed happy while Tsuna stuttered much like Gokudera. Then read the next question, "Hibari, Are you capable of being nice?" "No…" "That answers that!" I cheered, "But why not Hibari?" Yamamoto asked. It was a very good question, "Because you are all lower than me so I don't have to be nice to you." He answered, "Why does that suspiciously sound like Bel's 'because I'm a prince' line?" I wondered aloud, "Voi! Because it's practically the same thing!"

I glanced at the card, another really good question! "Squalo, are you capable of whispering?" The long haired man yelled, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" "Because it sounds better and is nicer on our ears…?" I retorted. Xaunxus che'd, "I hope the fucking trash loses his voice…" "Amen to that." I agreed as did many others, "VOI! What is wrong with the-_way I talk….What the FUCK!"_ We all cheered, "Yay! He lost his voice!"

After laughing at Squalo for awhile, we managed to get back to the game, "Spanner, what's your favorite flavor of potato chip?" I asked, "I don't have one…" He answered, and then Bluebell shouted, "I love all potato chips!" I patted her on the head, "I love potato chips too~"

"Irie, are you secretly related to tomatoes?" I asked, "What would make you think that?" He asked obviously offended, "I don't know, I just read the questions….Maybe because your hair is red like a tomato's?" I replied , "Well no, I'm not… I do grow a tomato garden though…" He said blushing for no real reason, "That's nice for you Sho-chan~" I teased, "Don't call me that!" He yelled. I laughed.

"I think we need a break now, I'm hungry and my throat is sore…" I complained "The Prince agrees" Bel said, "Let's go then, I'm hungry." Fran said in his monotone way. We all agreed that food and break was in order.

Author's Corner

Well, I hope you all enjoyed…. Please review and send me questions! I will try and keep as close to the truth as possible! Oh! And Sora would even appreciate some questions too! Though you don't have to. For the other characters IT IS MANDITORY!


End file.
